The Marking of Siobhan
by GottesBlume
Summary: There was once a race of elementals called the Tautha De Danann. They are a dying race and to save their people they decide to send their youth to Sky-High to find their lost brethren. Siobhan is a freshman who is almost at the age of mating for her people, what will happen when she meets Warren? Is he one of their lost brethren? Will this relationship end up destroying Sky High?
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (sides the ones from my imagination) blah..blah…blah…

There that takes care of that. Now moving on to the good stuff:

**Chapter One: The Tuatha De Danann invade Sky High**

The night air swirled around her like fog. It felt to her like a cloak of protection against the world. Though, as she neared her destination, she knew it couldn't last. She was expected to be at these meetings but ever since Bruce started going she felt alienated from her own race. The way he looked at her made her skin crawl. Siobhan shivered as her hand turned the door knob but she steeled herself for her Maimeo's sake.

"Siobhan, welcome, daughter of the Spirit clan" said Jacob

She bowed toward Jacob acknowledging his welcome. He was the elder of the Fire clan and often than not the spokesperson in these meetings. Her Maimeo was sitting at the front with an empty chair that called Siobhan's name.

"Jacob, son of the Fire Clan, has called this meeting. I have consented to the calling. Let us now hear the matter and judge the heart" boomed Siobhan's Maimeo across the room

Siobhan loved the calm authority that her Maimeo used to guide the clans. Her people had never claimed a leader or king, though other races and kingdoms had. She wondered if this is why her people were now a dying breed and a forgotten force. However, no one could deny that the guidance and ritual of the Spirit clan had kept them thriving.

"Our youths have mingled and spread our lineage. There are many who no longer remember who they are. It is time I think for the secrecy to end. It is killing our people. "Said Jacob

Jacob's words stirred through the room as each face reflected sadness, fear, or anger. Siobhan believed Jacob was right. Since the time of the industrial revolution her race had gone into hiding. The potato famine had killed more than half of them and they had been forced to relocate. It had been then that her great, great, great, great, (was it one more great? thought Siobhan) Grandma Aednat had pledged the clans to secrecy.

"Come to us and hold our hand" replied Siobhan's Maimeo

Jacob walked to the front of the room and bowed his head as he held her Maimeo's hand. The room fell deathly silent as Keeva, Siobhan's Maimeo, judged the heart of Jacob.

She could feel her Maimeo's power swirling through the physical contact. She focused on what her senses could tell her as her Maimeo was sure to quiz her later. She saw her Maimeo's power like smoke around Jacob searching out his intentions for their race. She saw Jacob's heat, like his fiery power, burning in his eyes. Then it was done.

"What is your plan, Jacob?" Keeva asked, as if she had not performed a sacred ritual.

"It has become common for humans gifted with abilities to go to the local 'super hero school'. I propose that our youth's join them and maybe bring back to our people the lost ones. " said Jacob

"But we already train our own. Why would we wish them to join these fancy suited 'heroes'?" a voice rose among the crowd

Siobhan suspected that it was Robin who had spoken. She was of the Water clan and pretty traditional, except of course in naming. She preferred modern names to the more traditional Irish names that her people tended to take.

"True, but if we continue to secrecy then our traditions and way of life will be lost. We must show ourselves and call back our lost brethren who have forgotten their identity. We are Tuatha De Danann and we must not drift into the shadows." Replied Jacob

One by one the heads of the clans nodded their chins in agreement with Jacob's plan.

"The heart has been tested, the clans are in harmony, now how must this be done?" asked Cian of the Air clan

"We must not be hasty. I suspect that few will believe who we are. We have become a thing of legend. Our battles and deeds a thing of fairy tales. I believe that Jacob is right. We must enroll our children as recruits in their school. We must tell them one by one and draw back the lost ones." Said Keeva

Siobhan watched as Cian looked to the others before he replied, "This seems the best. Though, I will laugh if any comes to me asking for a magical spearhead!"

The meeting ended in laughter and Siobhan believed that this was the path that they should have taken years ago. Though, she wasn't sure how she felt about having to go to the Super hero school in the sky.

7777

The plans had been put into action over the summer and as the warmth of the sun faded and Siobhan recovered from the tiring festivities of the fall festival and Bruce's advances; the youths of Tuatha De Danann started preparing to go to High School.

The morning of her first day at Sky High was welcomed by a slight drizzle and a bit of wind. Her honey colored hair fizzled a little in the moisture but she wasn't too concerned. The Spirit Clan was filled with those who worked in the background so her apparel never bugged her much. Yet, Siobhan hurried to the designated spot, as she wasn't fond of being wet; and found her friend, Casey of the Water clan, waiting for her.

"Do you think a rocket is going to pick us up?" asked Casey as she flung her curly red hair out of her eyes. The bangs she had decided on when she recently cut her hair seemed to be giving her grief.

"ha! I doubt it. I heard that wonder woman is the principle, so maybe we will be spirited there!" She replied

The two friends laughed as an ordinary school bus stopped in front of them. They each looked at each other with astonishment but walked on in silence.

The bus was loaded with teenagers demonstrating their powers and shouting across to friends about what classes they might be in. Siobhan could tell this was a bus of freshman but she was hardly judgmental since she was also a freshman. She just felt out of her depth in the chaos. She could tell she was going to miss the quiet training sessions with her Maimeo.

"I don't understand why you had to come to Sky High" said Casey

"Maimeo decided that every youth who was in the right age group for High School needed to attend Sky High for the betterment of our race." Said Siobhan

"I know. Chris told me when he came home. It is just that you are our next shaman. It seems you should be getting training from Keeva and not the teachers at Sky High, who know nothing of our traditions or rituals." Said Casey

"Don't worry Casey; I am still going to be getting lessons from my Maimeo. I will just have double duty. "Said Siobhan

"Triple duty if you include your family chores" said Casey

"Ha! I don't think doing chores is going to take up that much of my time. Though, I can see my little brothers trying to hide my homework just because they think the idea of going to an actual school is funny." Said Siobhan

Casey shook her head and sighed, "This is such a huge move for us".

Before Siobhan could reply, safety straps looped around her shoulders and the bus took off into the air. Casey and Siobhan both looked out of their window in amazement. Siobhan let out a laugh as she remembered Casey's comment about a rocket. They were flying among the clouds like someone from the Air clan. It was thrilling.

The bus landed and emptied quickly. The freshmen were all excited for something called "power placement". Casey and Siobhan did not know what this was but the upper class-men were herding the freshmen to a giant room that Siobhan heard one of them refer to it as a "gym". It was all new to her and she was sure she would have a headache trying to remember it all.

"Can I say, 'culture shock' much?" whispered Casey

"You can say it over and over again" Siobhan whispered back

It was right about then that a skinny guy in shorts came up to the front stage that the crowd of freshmen had been led in front of. He had a baseball cap on and seemed disgruntled. He held a clip board in one hand as he climbed up the steps.

"Welcome to another year at Sky High. My name is Coach Boomer and I will be placing every one of you into four different categories: Hero Red, Hero Blue, Hero Gold, and Hero White. These groupings are determined by the power level of your powers, by your control of your powers, by the lack of your powers yet to emerge, and by overall diversity of your powers. So listen up when I call your NAME!" boomed Coach Boomer

Siobhan's ears were ringing from the force of Coach Boomer's power, which he had used to emphasize the last word. He seemed to either be in a bad mood or it was simply his personality.

"Man, that is annoying" said Casey

"Yeah, thank the goddess we don't have a 'loud air' clan" said Siobhan

They both giggled as they named off a few people they knew who would be in such a fictional clan.

"Speaking of annoying people how are you and Bruce doing?" asked Casey

"Augh! I wish he would leave me alone. I don't want to become his mate. I don't want to be air-kissed. I'd prefer to remain un-marked" said Siobhan

"Do you really think you can avoid it? He could force you and then what could you do?" asked Casey

"I don't know. Forced mating's are frowned upon and I think he would want an honorable mating but honestly I don't know. He is a slimy snake and I want nothing to do with him." said Siobhan

"Well then since we are both coming up to the mating age then we ought to be careful. Maybe we should sic Ailbe and Ailill on him." replied Casey

Siobhan grinned at the thought of her twin brothers attacking Bruce if he even tried to mark her. She could imagine their warrior cries as they ran into him and their plastic swords banging into Bruce's knees.

"It would be amusing to watch but if Bruce really tried I think it would not be helpful" said Siobhan

"SIOBHAN IVER" boomed the Coach over the crowd and silencing all the chatter of the freshmen before Casey could reply.

"Wish me luck!" Whispered Siobhan as she walked toward the stage

"Adh mor ort" Whispered Casey in their native Irish tongue

"Power?" asked Coach Boomer as Siobhan finally reached the stage

The Gaelic words were still ringing in her ears like a hushed blessing and Siobhan felt the present fading as she took the stage. Her vision blurred and she saw herself consumed in fire and Bruce was running toward her with white eyes. Her heart was pounding but she couldn't move. Then suddenly she was staring at a crowd of students.

"Are you deaf? I asked for your POWER" said Coach Boomer adding his special emphasis to the last word.

Siobhan quickly gathered her wits and replied, "I can read minds, change people's emotions, move objects without using my hands, and manipulate people's thoughts"

"Ok, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and empathy. HERO GOLD" shouted Coach Boomer as he handed Siobhan a couple pieces of papers and directed her off the stage

Siobhan didn't understand the words he had used to describe the easiest of her powers to explain to those outside her race but she understood that he was naming her abilities using "their" names. She shrugged her shoulders and stood by the wall waiting for Casey. After several students he finally called, "CASEY STAIR"

Siobhan read through Coach Boomer's mind to find "their" name for Casey's abilities. She didn't want Casey to feel like the odd man out like she had felt. Then she whispered it into Casey's mind. The small smirk on Casey's face was the only give away that she had heard Siobhan.

"POWER?" demanded Coach Boomer

"Hydrokinesis" replied Casey smoothly

"HERO BLUE" rang out Coach Boomer as he moved on to the next student

Casey walked up to Siobhan and said, "Thanks! I don't know what I said but I presume it meant I control water, right?"

"Yep. I thought you wouldn't want to describe your powers like I did." Said Siobhan

"Culture shock" said Casey as they waited for all the students to be classed into the four groupings of "Hero's".

After the grouping was finished Coach Boomer had one last thing to say:

"These categories do not make one student better than another student. It is merely a classification that allows us to better organize the student body into classes that will benefit their abilities. So keep the bullying to a minimum and enjoy your first day."

Siobhan almost laughed as Coach Boomer gave his speech. His face and tone of voice gave away his disgust at having to give such a speech. But, she held in her mirth and followed the crowd out of the gym.

Once they were outside they found three others of their race, who were also freshmen. There was Ashling, who with her brown hair and brown eyes couldn't be mistaken as from any other clan than the Earth clan. Then there was Colin and Donald both from the Air clan.

"Where did you guys place? Siobhan and I were talking and not paying attention" said Casey as they circled in on their friends

"Typical of you two" said Donald

"Shush and just tell us where you placed" said Casey

"We were all placed in Hero Blue like you, Casey" said Ashling for them all.

"Cool! Does that mean we will have classes together?" asked Casey

Siobhan hoped Bruce was also in Hero Blue and not in Gold, since he was also from the air clan like Colin and Donald. But, she wouldn't know because Bruce and a couple other youths had private placings because they transferred in at upper class-men grades.

"Yep, we share a lot of classes. But don't worry 'Shio-be' we have a couple classes with Hero Gold, too" said Casey using Siobhan's nickname

"I hope they aren't important classes because you two won't be paying attention through them" teased Donald

"And who is to say that you won't be any better?" asked Casey

"Wanna make a bet?" Asked Colin

"Please can we not bicker and just go get something to eat?" asked Ashling

"Yeah, food" said Donald

Colin and Casey shrugged at each other and looked around for any signs of direction to where they should eat. The Tuatha De Danann youths had brought their own lunches and so didn't feel inclined to eat with the school. Yet, they knew they were supposed to look for the lost ones. Colin, Donald, Ashling, and Casey looked to Siobhan for guidance as the shaman in training.

"Well, let's meet the rest of the school" Siobhan said as she directed her friends to the eating area that the map labeled as "the cafeteria".

The Culture shock had only just begun…

777777777

**Irish/Gaelic Names & Meaning:**

Maimeo = Grandmother

Keeva (Siobhan's Grandmother) = Gentle/beautiful/precious

Tuatha De Danann = usually translated as "people(s)/tribe(s) of the goddess Dana, are a race of supernaturally-gifted people in Irish Mythology

Cian (head of Air Clan) = Ancient/enduring

Ailbe (twin brother of Siobhan) = White

Ailill (twin brother of Siobhan) = beauty

_"Adh mor ort" _(the phrase Casey says to Siobhan at power placement) = _"Our good luck to you!" _

Ashling (friend of Siobhan from Earth clan) = A dream/ a vision

Colin (friend of Siobhan from Air clan) = Little Chieftain

Donald (friend of Siobhan from Air clan - brother to Colin) = ruler of the world

777777777

I re-read over this chapter and corrected some oversights and poor research on my part.  
I hope this reads smoother for everyone! Please Review, favorite, and follow!

Signed Gottes Blume


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Making Friends and Eating Ice-Cream**

The roof was held up by several wooden beams with skylights that allowed the sun to illuminate the students below. The Cafeteria itself was built with two split levels. There were three entries and exits. In the middle of the Cafeteria the doors seemed to lead to an outdoor sitting area. The food lines were at the back from the doorway that Siobhan and her friends had entered. The Cafeteria, according to what Siobhan had overheard, had recently been remodeled.

"This place is huge" remarked Donald as the five Irish youths surveyed the battleground for food.

"Let's go eat outside" suggested Casey

"Yeah, we can tackle making new friends…later?" questioned Colin

Siobhan had read her introductory papers and her schedule. She knew there was three lunches and that this wasn't even half the students.

"Ok, sounds good" said Siobhan

The group of five maneuvered toward the doors leading to the outdoors. Siobhan knew that elementals felt more comfortable outside. Her element which was spirit or mind was a more social element and did well in most environments. However, even she felt intimidated at the huge number of students that had flooded the cafeteria.

"The fresh air feels so good after that stuffy gym" said Colin as he let out tentacles of wind from his outstretched palms.

"I utterly agree! I couldn't wait to get away from that annoying coach" said Casey

"He was very loud" said Ashling

"I remember he had to use his powers twice on 'Sio-be' to get her to respond, Why is that?" Casey asked Siobhan

The group had converged on a green picnic table and had just taken their seats when Casey popped the question. She wasn't sure how to respond. The vision was not very clear and she didn't want to scare her friends.

"Well…I … had a vision" Siobhan spat out. She didn't want to lie or cover up but surely this was the weirdest vision she had ever had.

"What did you see?" asked Casey

"I saw myself in a ball of fire. I didn't seem to be burning or in any pain. My facial expression was full of surprise. Then I saw Bruce. He was running toward me and he was upset. His eyes were white. Totally white without any pupils. It was creepy." Said Siobhan

"Is that all you saw?" asked Ashling

"Yeah, Coach Boomer's voice jolted me back to reality." Said Siobhan

"Maybe you will see more later." Suggested Colin

"And if you do try to see if Bruce was convolution in a spasm because that might explain the white eyes" said Donald

"Creepy" said Casey as she patted her friends back in comfort

"Just another reason I don't want to be mated to Bruce" said Siobhan

"Um…excuse me…" a small voice squeaked

The whole group turned their head as one unit and saw a skinny girl with dark brown hair. Her skin was the color of caramel and she looked like a freshman, like them. She was carrying a black bag with rhinestones on it and a platter of food in her hand.

"Hi, do you want to have a seat?" asked Siobhan

"Yes, thank you" she replied as she sat down next to Siobhan

"Hello, my name is Casey. The girl who asked you to have a seat is Siobhan. The brown haired girl is Ashling, this lug is Colin and his brother Daniel is over there" said Casey

"Nice to meet you guys. My name is Blanche and I saw you guys getting placed. I am a freshman, too." Said Blanche

"Cool and where did you get placed?" asked Colin

"I was placed into Hero Gold. I am an empath" said Blanche

"I was placed into Hero Gold, too! The rest of the group here is in Hero Blue" said Siobhan

"I remember you" said Blanche to Siobhan, "You have such a wide range of powers, and how do you control them all?"

"um, I guess with practice. My grandma has the same set of powers and she helps me out a lot" said Siobhan. She didn't mention that she actually had a few more powers and that this was common for the shaman of the Spirit clan or shaman in training as she was.

"That is still just amazing" said Blanche

Siobhan didn't really know what to do with that and so she just shrugged. How could she explain that what was abnormal in their society was normal in hers?

"The only other person who has more than one power, which I can think of, is Will Stronghold. He has super strength and he can fly" continued Blanche

"Isn't that the guy who saved the school?" asked Casey

"The school needed saving?" asked Ashling

"Yeah! I heard all about it from my parents last year! It was epic. Will Stronghold and a bunch of his friends saved the whole school from a super villain named Royal Pain. She had turned his Dad and all the teachers into babies! It was pretty cool. Too bad he is dating Layla." Blanche sighed with a starry look in her eyes.

"Is that why the cafeteria was remodeled?" asked Siobhan

"Yeah and it is also why Power placement is so different than it used to be." Said Blanche

"How did it used to be?" asked Colin

"Well my parents said you used only get grouped as either Hero or Sidekick. I have also heard that Coach Boomer used to ridicule students with weak powers and he is not allowed to do that anymore." Said Blanche

"It sounds like it changed for the better" said Siobhan

Blanche nodded her head and munched on her chicken sandwich. Siobhan noticed the conversation waned and for her, she could finally enjoy being outside. She liked watching the clouds since they were so high up. They looked close enough to touch.

The bell rang and startled Siobhan from her fluffy cloud watching. She quickly gathered her trash and disposed of it. Then she grabbed her green backpack and turned to find Casey.

"Casey, what class do you have next?" asked Siobhan

Casey quickly glanced at her schedule, "I have Mad Science"

"Crap, I have Math. See ya later" said Siobhan as she turned to go

"See you by your locker after class, OK?" asked Casey as she turned to go in the opposite direction

"Sure" Siobhan called over her shoulder

Siobhan hated navigating a new place. She tried to remind herself that she had agreed with Jacob. That this was a good move for their people and that if they didn't come out of hiding that their race would die off. Still, as she walked into a room of strangers, she wished she was safely home with her Maimeo. She quickly took a seat by a girl who was wearing a baseball cap.

"Hi, my name is Siobhan" she said as she introduced herself

"That is an unusual name. My name is Crystal" the girl in the baseball cap replied

"It is an Irish name. It means, 'God is gracious'" said Siobhan

"Well, it is pretty" said Crystal

"Thanks. What is your power?" asked Siobhan

"I can talk to animals" said Crystal

"That is an awesome power!" said Siobhan

"Yeah, I think so too. What is yours?" asked Crystal

"I have more than one. I can read minds, move stuff with my mind, and control how people feel" said Siobhan

"More than one power? That is rare." Said Crystal

"Yeah, everyone keeps saying that" said Siobhan

She tried not to sound annoyed but it was kind of starting to bug her. She wasn't weird or rare among her people. She was expected and welcomed and cherished. Yep, this being the "odd" one was annoying.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you. "Said Crystal

"No, it's OK." Siobhan said

Siobhan was about to ask Crystal another question when the teacher walked in. He was tall with brown hair and thick black glasses. He immediately jumped into a short set of problems for the students to work out. As they toiled forward in the land of numbers, the teacher handed out the dreaded syllabus. Siobhan didn't like math and she felt like this was going to be a long class. She sighed and plowed on.

As the day wore on, Siobhan felt she was indeed "plowing on". The fields of High School seemed to want numerous seeds.

777777

"We are finally home" said Colin with a deep rooted relief

There were ten Irish youths standing and staring at the Silver Hand Terrace Park. Siobhan knew that everyone felt they could now have their guard down. She noticed that even Bruce seemed relieved to be so close to home. She could feel her Maimeo's power buzzing around the park. In the olden day her Maimeo had explained that the Tuatha De Danann had been driven to live underground in giant Sidhes. The same power then that kept people out of their Sidhes was also keeping unwanted people out of "their" trailer park.

"I can't believe Jacob would have us mingle with these others who don't worship our gods or live as we live" muttered Sasha as she shoved past the others into the park.

Siobhan knew how she felt but she rather pitied the other kids at Sky High instead of feeling superior.

"Don't worry about her. " Said Bruce as he walked with Siobhan and Casey into the park

"I wasn't worried about her. I know her older brother will keep her in line. It was his idea after all." Said Siobhan

"Sure. So, how was your day?" asked Bruce as he subtly tried to hold her hand

Siobhan twisted her arm away as she replied "It was fine thanks"

"Hey 'Sio-be' I think I heard Keeva calling for you. You had better hurry" Casey said as she turned down Lugh Lane

Siobhan tossed Casey a grateful expression and quickly ran away from Bruce. She couldn't understand why he didn't seem to care that she was not into him. She often wondered if she should just brainwash him to forget her, though her Maimeo often reminded her that this was an abuse of her powers.

The welcoming sight of her two brothers covered in mud made Siobhan smile.

"Mamai is going to be so mad when she sees you two" giggled Siobhan at her twin brothers

"Then help us out" said Ailbe

"I am sorry little one, I don't have Casey's element" said Siobhan

"You could make us float all the way to our room" said Ailill

"Well, just don't tell Mamai that I helped you two villains" said Siobhan

"O.K. "agreed her brothers in unison

77777

Siobhan was sitting on her bed and trying to mediate on the day. It hadn't been too terrible. It had been extremely awkward. The culture shock of it was still ringing in her head.

"Okay girly. Breathe in, breathe out"

So she hadn't known what a gym was or how to unlock a locker. She would learn. It was important for her race.

"That reminds me of Bruce"

In her later training session with her Maimeo, they had discussed being mated and marking since she was so close to the mating age. She could hear her Maimeo's voice now,

"_In this modern world there is only marriage. The kingdoms outside our own view this as a sacred covenant between a man and a woman. A promise to be one flesh. In our kingdom we mate to further our race and often than not for love as well. This simple mating is like their marriage. But, what all Tuatha De Danann wants is not the promise of being one flesh but the reality. This is what it is to be marked. One can be mated, like your Mamai, without being marked. It is the gift given when an elemental claims another elemental as truly theirs. Do you understand?_

Siobhan knew she didn't quite understand but she also knew she didn't want it. She didn't want to be one flesh without any secrets or privacy. She had seen the marked couples. Their branded arms and synchronized actions seemed scary and not romantic to her.

"Between markings and this silly math homework I am going to need a bowl of ice-cream"

With that comforting thought Siobhan stopped her thoughts and memories to hunt down some ice-cream. She found her Mamai cleaning out the fridge when she came to the kitchen.

"Hi Mamai" said Siobhan

"Hi sweetie, how is the homework coming?" asked Siobhan's Mamai

"I decided I needed ice-cream" Siobhan replied

"Is it really that tough?" teased her Mamai

"Well maybe not the homework…" trailed off Siobhan

"What is on your mind?" asked her Mamai

"Getting Marked" replied Siobhan

"Ah! Well, I really don't think it is as bad as you think it is" said Siobhan's Mamai

"How do you know?" asked Siobhan

"Your Dad and I were not marked as you know it is a privilege welcome to those who are elementals. But, my Mamai, your Maimeo and your Morai were. They did not act like twins as you fear my love. They were simply in synch. They were so utterly in love. It just rolled off of them. I think you will find happiness in your marking and not some robotic puppet strings that you imagine" said her Mamai

Siobhan was still doubtful especially if Bruce tried to mark her. Yet, she couldn't deny that her own Maimeo had found happiness in her marking.

Siobhan gave a half-hearted grin to her mother. Her emotions were too wishy-washy for her to settle on words. Yet, there was some comfort in her Mamai's words. If nothing else, she knew happiness could be found in being marked.

"It will be OK" Said her mom as she gave Siobhan a hug

"Thanks Mamai" said Siobhan

"You're Welcome"

Siobhan found the homework and the marking a little easier to digest after her ice-cream and her heart to heart with her Mamai.

"It could turn out just fine. I could find some great elemental guy and fall in love" thought Siobhan

It was that simple bit of hope that sent her to bed with a smile. Her dreams were sure to be filled with happy imagining of some handsome prince.

7777777777

Yes, I will get to Warren, Will, Layla, Magenta, Zach, and Ethan! They will come into the story…eventually. I am setting it all up.

**Irish/Gaelic names:**

Sidhes = A mound or hill, in Irish mythology, these were the "under land" of the Tuatha De Danann

Mamai = Mother

Maimeo = Grandmother

Morai = Grandfather

7777777777777777

As I said in Chapter 1, I re-wrote these first two chapters. I clarified some things, fixed mistakes, fixed research errors,

and added translation helps at the end of the chapters. I am hoping that it now proves easier to read and understand!

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!

Signed

GottesBlume


	3. Chapter 3

_For those wonderful three who are following my story, I re-edited the first two chapters and added a few lines here and there to clarify some details. I also fixed an error I had made (Mamo is not the correct Gaelic term for Grandmother. Maimeo is the correct term. I went back and changed it.) The last improvement I made was to attach at the end of each chapter translation helps for the Gaelic/Irish names & phrases that I used in the previous chapters. I plan to have translation helps at the end of each chapter for any new words, names, or phrases that I use. Thank you all for reading & enjoying my story._

_Signed GottesBlume_

**Chapter Three: Save the Citizen**

Siobhan was running. She felt fear in the depths of her bones. She felt wind rustle through her hair and she turned fearing for what she would see. Bruce was there and he grabbed her arm. She could feel his powers as the school hallway turned into a wind storm.

"No" she screamed

"No, NO, no" she heard herself scream over and over

Siobhan jolted out of her bed. Her breath was coming in quickly and she could feel sweat on her brow. Her eyes adjusted to the early morning darkness and she saw that she was alone.

"Thank the goddess" she muttered

She sat for a few more minutes as she let the peaceful morning seep into her skin. She breathed slowly as her hands relaxed. She had not realized that she had been clenching them. She had not been expecting a nightmare. She had gone to bed feeling so happy and ready to face the next day's challenges. It was nights like this that Siobhan was glad that she knew who she was. She slipped out of her bed and went over to the small table that was set up under her window. The low table had several candles on it and a bowl filled with some earth.

"Thank you for this day. For guarding us and blessing us. Thank you for planting us and growing us. Bless us the seed of your seed" said Siobhan as she lit the candles and bowed down

She felt peace settle on her soul as she remembered that she was Tuatha De Danann. She was seed of the earth. She was a child of Dana, the goddess ruling the land in the land. She was not a lost soul wandering the world. She had purpose in her clan.

Siobhan stood up and made her bed. This simple act seemed just as much a part of her worship as the lighting of the candles and her prayer.

Her next stop was the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled and she couldn't wait to eat. Her brothers were already at the table and she could smell the eggs her Mamai was cooking. She grinned at her mischievous twin brothers and they grinned back.

"No food fights today my lovelies. " Said Siobhan's Mamai as she delivered eggs and toast to her children's plates

"But Mamai we are warriors" protested Ailbe as he banged his fork on the table

"Warriors in the face of our enemies; the eggs" said Ailill gleefully

"My brave warriors, how about you eat your eggs in peace so that you can fight your enemies in the back yard?" said their Mamai

"It does smell so yummy. I bet they taste good, too" said Siobhan trying to help her Mamai sway her rather hyper brothers

Ailbe and Ailill seemed to be wavering between flinging the eggs or eating them. It was when Siobhan heard their stomachs that she knew the fight was over.

"I guess the eggs are ok" said Ailill as he and his brother dug in

Siobhan grinned at her Mamai who looked happy that her boys were eating and not tossing the food about. The nightmare had faded from Siobhan's mind in the wake of such an adventurous breakfast meal.

She didn't take long to eat and drink her juice. Siobhan wasn't trying to rush either. She had plenty of time. It was simply her hunger and the good taste of the food that speed her along. She hummed contently as she ate the last bite.

"Thank you Mamai for the food" said Siobhan

"You're welcome my love" said her Mamai

Siobhan kissed her Mamai's cheek and headed down the hall to the restroom to take a shower. She loved waking up with enough time to savor her breakfast and her morning shower. She did not like feeling rushed. Her whole soul seemed to stretch out and relax in the shower.

"It is going to be a good day. " Said Siobhan to herself as she exited the bathroom

The next task was to pick out her outfit for the day. Siobhan brushed her honey blonde hair dry and loosely pulled it up in a bun. She picked out her favorite oversized T-shirt and her favorite faded blue jeans. She loved the comfy summer feel of her outfit. She then chose her pink all-stars.

"Yes, I like this outfit" said Siobhan to her image in the mirror

She added little crystal stud earrings and eyeliner. She thought putting lipstick on was a bit much for school but she couldn't help dolling up her pearl grey eyes. The color of storm clouds her mamo once had told her.

Siobhan felt serene as she packed up her odd school books: "Hero & Villains in History", "Math for the well-trained Hero", "Mad Science 1-0-1", "Heroes in American Literature", "The Art of Controlling your Powers", and "To Do or not To Do: The Ethics of being a Super Hero".

"I really need to store some of these in my locker" said Siobhan, "just as soon as I figure out how to open it"

Her Mamai had helped her pick her electives. She only had two electives this semester: Ethics & a Ceramic Art class. She had Ethics yesterday and as she looked at her schedule she assumed she would have her Art class, today:

** Hero Day 1**

_8:15-9:40 Hero Gold & Hero White Math _

_ 9:45-11:00 Ethics_

_ 11:00-12:20 Hero Gold & Hero Blue Power Control_

_ 12:25-1:25 3__rd__ Lunch_

_ 1:30-2:50 Hero Gold & Hero White English_

**Hero Day 2**

_8:15-9:40 Hero Gold & Hero Blue History_

_ 9:45-11:00 Hero Gold & Hero Red Mad Science 1-0-1_

_ 11:00-12:00__2nd Lunch_

_ 12:05-1:30 Ceramics_

_ 1:35-2:50 Save the Citizen_

Siobhan was happy to see her Art class was today but "What is 'save the citizen'? "Wondered Siobhan "and why doesn't it tell which groups will be in it?" She supposed she could ask Bruce, since he and the other upper class-men, had started a week before the entire freshman class, but she didn't really want to encourage him.

"I guess I will just find out on my own" said Siobhan

She knew it was held in the gym and wondered if it was a class similar to the training sessions that each clan sets up on the weekends. "If it is" thought Siobhan "then Casey, Ashling, Colin, Donald, and I will be ready for such a challenge".

As Siobhan put her schedule, Week-by-week calendar, and pencil box in her backpack with all her textbooks, she grabbed her light jacket and headed for the door.

"Bye Ailbe, Ailill, Mamai!" called out Siobhan. She knew her Dadai was already gone. He worked at the local steel mill and left much earlier than she did for school. Hers was an old fashioned family where the Dad worked and the mom stayed home.

Siobhan had a half grin on her face till she saw who was waiting for her outside.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" asked Siobhan

"Waiting for you" he replied

"I never asked you to wait for me. In-fact, I wish you wouldn't" said Siobhan

"Now don't try to hurt my feelings. I am just being gentlemanly" said Bruce

"Why not be 'gentlemanly' to Sasha? I bet she would appreciate it more than I do" replied Siobhan as Bruce followed her down the lane.

"I don't want to be gentlemanly to her" said Bruce

"Well, I don't want you doing it to me" replied Siobhan

"I think you will change your mind in a few months" said Bruce

"I think not" replied Siobhan as they reached Lugh Lane and where Casey was waiting for her.

"Bruce, have you turned into a stalker?" asked Casey

"No, I am escorting Siobhan to the buses" he replied

"Against my will" replied Siobhan

"Then let us ignore him" replied Casey as she grabbed Siobhan's arm

"I think we have a class together today" continued Casey

"Yes, I looked at my schedule this morning. Its history" said Siobhan

"That means you have class with us, too" said Colin as he and his brother, Donald, came walking up to them from Raven Ave.

"Yeah, we can grab a table in the back and claim it for the Tuatha De Danann youth" said Daniel

"Sounds like a party" said Ashling as she also swiftly joined the group

The gang all peaked at Bruce and Colin looked like he was going to say something to him; but, a signal from Casey kept them all quiet.

Luckily for Siobhan and her friends the bus was not late in arriving. They managed to sit far away from Bruce and the other Tuatha De Danann youths.

"Why does Bruce have to cling to you?" asked Ashling

"He is trying to get me to like him, I suspect" she replied

"He is being a creeper" said Casey

The rest of the group nodded their head in agreement.

"Well, when you are old enough for marking you can formally deny him" said Ashling

"My plans are to do just that" Siobhan said

The group drifted off into their own thoughts. Siobhan was glad for a break from talking. Her morning had jumped around emotionally and she just wanted a brief moment to calm herself before the chaos of her second day began.

The sudden lift into the sky caught her by surprise again. Siobhan knew it was coming this time but still she felt a bit shocked and thrilled by it, yet again. "Will I ever tire of it?" she wondered as she watched geese fly alongside the bus.

When they had finally landed on the school grounds, Siobhan felt that her heart and mind where in the same place. She felt all the confidence of her morning routine flow back into her body and she grinned at Casey as they slowly exited their bus.

"Excited? " Casey asked when she saw Siobhan's grin

"Of Course" she replied

77777777777777777777777

"Have you figured out how to open the lockers?" asked Siobhan

"Yeah, do you need some help?" replied Casey

"Yes, I do. I have been lugging my textbooks all day" said Siobhan

"You should have asked me after History." Said Casey

"I forgot to. I was planning on it but I had to dodge from class quickly. I saw Bruce looking for me." Said Siobhan

"Remind me after 'save the citizen'" said Casey

"Do you know what this is?" asked Siobhan as the two of them entered the gym

"No. But, I heard that it included the entire school body. So, let's find Ashling and the boys before Bruce spots us" said Casey

Siobhan and Casey quickly saw where their friends were. They also noticed that Blanche from yesterday had found them once again. Siobhan was unhappy to see that Bruce had also found their little group. He had brought Sasha, Liam, Teagan, and Iona with him. Siobhan did not mind the others who were generally nice but Liam was Bruce's best friend. It made her weary of him and his girlfriend, Teagan.

"Hi Blanche! Nice to see you again!" said Casey as she sat by Blanche and Ashling

Siobhan sat by Casey and Iona, "Hi Blanche, Ashling, Iona" said Siobhan as she took her seat.

"Hi Siobhan" replied Ashling

"I haven't seen you in a while Siobhan" said Iona

"Oh, well maybe we can plan a girl's day out with Casey and Ashling" suggested Siobhan

"It sounds fun, what do you think Casey?" asked Ashling

"Agreed" said Casey, "Would you like to come, Blanche?" Casey added

"Yeah, would we be going to the mall?" asked Blanche

"How about the library? Then we do some homework, walk around in the attached park, and visit an Art gallery?" suggest Iona

"That doesn't sound bad at all" said Siobhan who was slowly warming up to what was originally her idea.

The girls would have hatched out more of details for the girl's date if Coach Boomer hadn't walked into the gym. He pressed several buttons on the gym wall and the floor of the gym opened like an orange being peeled. The ground moved away to reveal a stadium. Siobhan guessed that it was made to look like an oval coliseum. The only difference was the cylinder at the end that was filled with razor sharp knives and the dummy hanging above it.

"Alright, Warren Peace and Will Stronghold" called out Coach Boomer

Siobhan noted that he didn't sound enthused to be announcing those two. She remembered Blanche had gone on about how Will had saved the school. She hurriedly whispered and asked who Warren Peace was. Blanche replied that he was Will's best friend, who had also helped to save the school.

"Freshman, welcome to SAVE THE CITIZEN. This is your physical education class. The goal of this class is to teach you how to use your powers in combat with other gifted youths. The goal of the Hero team is to prevent the Villain team from letting the dummy fall to the knives. ARE THERE ANY QUESTIONS?" asked Coach Boomer adding his special emphasis to the words.

The crowd of freshman didn't venture to raise any hands and Coach Boomer seemed satisfied.

"I have a special treat for today's lesson. Instead of the victors from the last save the citizen choosing their opponents, I am going to choose from the freshman. In-fact, I will chose freshman opponents for every save the citizen till the entire freshman class have had a turn." Said Coach Boomer with a hint of glee

Siobhan couldn't believe her ears. _"I hope I don't get picked"_ she thought

"Today's opponents are ALLEN SPENCER AND SIOBHAN IVERS" boomed the Coach

"Drat" muttered Siobhan as she headed to the arena

She found her partner was a blonde haired youth, like herself. He didn't seem like much but she hoped his power was useful. She didn't remember him from power placement.

"Hi, I'm Siobhan" she said

"I'm Allen" he replied

"What do you do?" Siobhan asked

"I create illusions" he said

"Oh, goodie! Then whichever one goes for you then you will just keep them in an illusion" said Siobhan

"Hopefully, I don't always have the best control of my power" said Allen

"I have a wide range of mental powers, so we should work together fine" said Siobhan

She didn't feel like explaining all her powers. Technically, she could just take over her opponents minds and wait till their time was up. But, she was sure that her Maimeo would consider this an abuse of her gifts.

After putting on some armor over their gym outfits, Siobhan and Allen walked out of the locker room and into the arena. Will and Warren were waiting for them. Siobhan thought Will looked a bit odd in his overly patriotic colors but Warren looked hot. _"Man, if Bruce looked like that, I might get over his nastiness or maybe not"_ she thought as she remembered Bruce's extreme cruelty.

"BEGIN" roared Coach Boomer

Will's eyes looked foggy and glazed over almost immediately. Siobhan guessed that Allen was using his power on him. She turned her attention to Warren. He had promptly lit up his arms in a blaze of fire. She couldn't help but grin. _"Oh and he is of the Fire clan! I found a lost one"_ She thought

Siobhan wasted no time in tweaking his emotions. She gave his anger a boost and watched as confusing then rage filled his eyes. The flames grew from his arms to his shoulders. Then she surrounded him in a bubble of telekinetic energy.

When Warren calmed himself down and tried to toss a fire ball at her, it bounced back at him. His face showed his confusion and he tried to back away. He bumped into the invisible wall that Siobhan had created with her mind.

Warren started throwing fire balls everywhere and having no luck as they all bounced back at him. She could tell that he was now angry of his own free will. She turned to see how Allen was doing with Will. The foggy look had faded from Will's eyes and she assumed that Allen was losing his hold on Will.

Siobhan watched for a bit as Warren was now trying to ram into the invisible wall. It wasn't doing him any good but it did amuse Siobhan. She turned back to Will and Allen. Will was clearly no longer under Allen's illusion. Will was running toward Allen and Siobhan decided to help out.

She mentally grabbed Will and let him float in mid-air. It was poetic and dramatic, since he had the power of flight. "Or perhaps ironic" she muttered

"Thanks, I was worried there for a minute" said Allen

"You're welcome, how are we doing on time?" asked Siobhan

"We have a minute left" He replied

"Are you going to be OK, that is, are you going to be able to keep both of them trapped?" asked Allen

"Yes, I don't think it will be a problem" said Siobhan

"You have better control than I have" said Allen

"I have twin brothers so I get a lot of practice" said Siobhan

She didn't want to admit that her people had combat training for their youths. How would she explain it? These teenagers all thought she was the same as them. How could she explain that she was an elemental and connected to the earth? How could she explain the magic of her race without making it sound like a fairy tale?

"I pity your brothers" Allen said jokingly

"TIME" Coach Boomer hollered

The watching crowd seemed stunned. Siobhan guessed that this victory must have been a shock. _"I hope I didn't overdo it"_ she thought and bit her lip as she released Will and Warren.

Coach Boomer continued "The Villain team wins" with a bit of extra relish she noted. Siobhan figured that Coach Boomer didn't like Will and Warren.

777777777777

"You were amazing" gushed Blanche and she continued in her rapid fire speech, "This is the first time Will and Warren have been defeated since they teamed up in their freshman year. The whole crowd was a buzz about it"

"Thanks" Siobhan said through the pause in Blanche's words

Blanche turned to Ashling, Iona, and Teagan to regal to them about the save the citizen match, even though they had been there. Siobhan gladly turned to Casey as the group slowly exited the gym.

"Do you think I overdid it?" She asked

"Nope. You did fine. Here, I will show you how to open your locker" said Casey

The two girls shuffled to Siobhan's locker. The others had been lost in the confusion of the mass of students. Siobhan didn't worry though because all the Tuatha De Danann youth rode the same bus instead she turned her focus on her best friend.

"You twist the nob to the right till you reach your first number than you twist to the left past your next number and on the second time around you hit your second number. Then you twist the nob to the right again and hit your third number" explained Casey

Siobhan failed a few times but with Casey's help she managed to figure her locker out. She felt like this was a giant accomplishment. She knew her weary back would be grateful.

"Thanks Casey" Siobhan said

"You're Welcome, see you on the bus" said Casey as she walked off toward her locker.

Siobhan unloaded her backpack expect for her Math, Ethics, and English books. She knew she needed to do some touch up on her homework from those classes before she turned them in tomorrow. She felt like just maybe she was having some luck in the school in the sky. _"And it is only my second day"_ she thought happily.

7777777777777777777

_Dear Reader, please review (let me know what you think or any questions you might have), follow, and favorite my story! _

_Signed GottesBlume_

**Irish/Gaelic words & names:**

Mamai = Mother

Dadai = Father

Liam (Bruce's Best friend) = Strong protector

Teagan (Liam's G.F.) = Beautiful

Iona (other Tuatha De Danann upper class-man youth) = Blessing


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Settling of Siobhan's Mind**

Siobhan placed seven candles in a circle on the floor of her room. Then she took seven bowls and placed them between the seven candles. She took dirt from around the sacred Pillar (that was in the center of the Park) to fill the seven bowls. Then she lit the seven candles in a counter clockwise order. Siobhan further walked around her circle seven times before she sat cross-legged in the center. She closed her eyes and hummed the song of sowing seeds that her race had sung on Lugnasad.

"Plant me, O' goddess, and make my roots go deep. Secure me in your earth and give peace for growth" She sung with arms raised

The minutes ticked away as Siobhan remained frozen with her arms reaching toward the heavens. The unsettled rumblings in her soul seemed to wash up on the beach of her mind. As if she was in a tall tower looking down at the beach of her mind, she began to see where the feelings of anxiety, fear, and restlessness had begun.

The first memory that had begun the unrest happened while she had been eating lunch with her friends at school.

"Aw yes, how could I have forgotten?" muttered Siobhan

_"Ok, so we have settled that we are going to have a picnic lunch at the nature park by the Bear Paw Library and then go study in the library, right?" asked Blanche with her pen ready to mark in her calendar book._

_ "It sounds ideal to me. I would love that time for chit-chat before having to do the dreaded homework" said Iona_

_ Iona had discovered that she shared the same lunch with Siobhan, Casey, Ashling, Blanche, Colin, and Donald on Hero Day 1. She immediately had joined their lunch party and seemed to fit right in. She didn't have the arrogant air of Bruce, Sasha, Liam, and Teagan. _

_ "Yep, sounds like a plan to me" said Casey_

_ "Did we decide to each bring our own meal or what?" asked Siobhan _

_ "Yep, we are each bringing our own grub" said Casey_

_ "Man, girls are odd creatures. Guys would have just said 'hey lets meet up here'. We wouldn't have planned out food, schedules, or anything" said Donald_

_ "Hey we are not odd. We are simply wiser" said Casey with a glare in her eyes_

_ "Wiser or sillier" retorted Daniel_

_ "Sillier" replied Colin_

_ Casey rolled her eyes and was about to ignore both the Air clan boys when the entire group was startled at the approach of three students._

_ The group recognized Will Stronghold and Warren Peace right away. Siobhan, from Blanche's glare, assumed the red head with Will was his girlfriend, Layla. _

_ "Hello, we wanted to talk to Siobhan" said the red head, smiling at the entire group_

_ Siobhan stood up and approached the three; "I'm Siobhan" she said and held out her hand._

_ "I'm Layla, Will's girlfriend" said Layla as she shook Siobhan's hand_

_ "As you already know, this is Will" said Layla as Will also shook Siobhan's hand_

_ "And this is Warren" said Layla as she turned to the last member of their group. He seemed reluctant to shake hands nevertheless he shook Siobhan's hand._

_ Siobhan felt her head ring like a mighty hammer had been swung at her. The world was spinning round and round. She reached out and grabbed something that felt warm. Her vision cleared and she looked down. On her wrist was a tattoo shaped liked a medallion and in that circle of ink were flames that seemed to swirl and toss as she stared at them. Fear moved up her spine freezing her breathing and she hiccuped._

_ "Are you alright?" asked Casey_

_ The world seemed to be back in place and Siobhan was surrounded by her friends as well as Will, Warren, and Layla. She was standing by Warren with her hand still in his. _

_ "Do you need some water?" asked Casey as she created water out of thin air and directed Colin to catch it in his empty water bottle._

_ "Yes –hiccup- please" said Siobhan releasing Warren's hand and turning to grab the water bottle_

_ After Siobhan drank some water, her hiccups seemed to vanish._

_ "I'm sorry about that." Said Siobhan_

_ "Oh no, it's OK. I am just glad you are OK. I am sure the guys feel the same way" said Layla_

_ Will and Warren nodded their heads. Siobhan thought she saw Warren toss a glare her way and she hoped that she had not been in her vision trance for too long. "Had he seen my eyes fog over?" wondered Siobhan. She hoped he had not and that the only awkwardness was her hiccup and holding his hand too long._

_ "Anyway, we had come over because we wanted to congratulate you on winning your first Save the Citizen" said Layla_

The memory cut short and Siobhan again felt the fear climbing her spine. She remembered she had discussed the vision with Casey. The conclusion reached by both had nearly stilled her blood at the time. In her mediation, Siobhan began to think how idiotic she had been.

"How can a lost one, who knows nothing of marking & mating, mark me?" Wondered Siobhan

"It is more likely that I would end up marked by Bruce than Warren" Siobhan's thoughts continued

"Not that I would like that any better. O' goddess, are my only options an arrogant, cruel, prick or a complete stranger?"

Siobhan shook her mental self as she continued with her mediation. The beach washed away that memory only to roll another one in.

The second memory that had not settled well in her soul was the training session with her Maimeo later that same day. This particular training session had turned into a group lesson. Siobhan had been joined by Casey and Colin who were both going to turn fifteen in a couple of months. This meant that all three of them would be old enough for marking & mating.

_"Tell me, why was the ritual, as we know it now of marking & mating created?" asked Keeva to the group of young Tuatha De Danann._

_ "It was created after the potato famine and our great scattering. Its purpose was to create unity among our people and to encourage us to marry without our race, lest we forget who we are." Said Siobhan_

_ "It was created to help prevent us from alienating the other kingdoms who did not share our original view of mating" said Colin_

_ "It was created when our people was Christianized" said Casey_

_ Keeva nodded her head sagely and said, "Who is right and who is wrong?"_

_ "Time has shrouded the truth from memory but in the end the practice remains" _

_ "Mating, among our people is simply a matter of vows, and for all intent and purpose is the same as the other kingdoms' mating, which is their marriage. This is usually only done between those of our race who inherit no elemental powers from Dana. Tell me, young ones, what is marking?"_

_ "Marking is what happens between two elementals. It is a one-ness of mind & body. The one being marked bears the mark of the other elemental. Thus the name, 'marking'" said Siobhan_

_ "It is where two elemental couples knit together their lives and powers through Dana, our goddess." Said Casey_

_ "It is love, so my mother says" said Colin_

_ Keeva smiled, the crinkle around her eyes, told Siobhan that she was amused with their answers._

_ "Your definitions, young ones, are like a knife over hard butter. You are only scraping at the top of a deep well. Marking is a true mating. It is a place where soul meets soul and they rejoice. Marking is the joining of two great spirits. This 'joining' has many different forms. Some couples can speak to each other through their minds, use their mate's power's at times, or even control the actions of their mates._

_"The common components of all markings are the actual mark and the one-ness."_

_ "The Mark" continued Keeva "is given to the one who is kissed. This is usually the girl but on rare occasions a guy has been given the mark. The Mark usually is a round circle on the others wrist. It is composed of the element of the kisser. This is where the phrase, 'fire kissed, water kissed, air kissed, earth kissed, and spirit kissed' have come from._

_ "The one-ness refers to what the marking does. The marking creates a bond between the two participates. By this I mean that the couples who are marked think only of each other. There is no room for other people in their minds. Thus the marked couple does not fear being cheated on." Finished up Keeva_

_ "What if someone is forced?" asked Siobhan_

_ "After they are marked they won't feel forced. They will feel in love, as Colin's mom puts it" said Keeva_

_ "However, to prevent anyone being forced into a marking not of their choosing, the clan elders are able to stop a marking. One must either warn them ahead of time that they don't wish to be marked by such and such a person or find sanctuary with them till such a person is dealt with" _

_ "Lastly, once you are marked there is no going back. That person becomes a part of your soul and only death brings a partial separation" said Keeva_

Her memory stopped there and Siobhan replayed her Maimeo's last words over and over. The lesson had continued but she seemed not to remember much of it. This was where her heart had found fear and unrest.

"O' goddess, I plead with thee. I beg of thee, to not let Bruce mark me. "Said Siobhan

Her mental self, even separated in a mind tower, seemed unable to find some way to lessen the fear of those words, they rung in her ears like the web of a spider.

"I must relax" said Siobhan

She breathed in and out and felt a tiny spark in her soul. Her will resolved itself and she felt a wall within her heart.

"I will not be marked by Bruce. I will resist" she said and the memory floated back into the sea of her mind.

"Thank you goddess" said Siobhan

The final memory of unrest landed on her mental beach. Liam and Teagan were finally getting marked. The whole of her race had been happy and jubilant. The memory that she saw unfold was of the ceremony.

_Everyone was gathered around the sacred Pillar. It reached higher into the sky than any of the trailers and it was carved with symbols and the names of the Shamans since they had moved from Ireland to America. Siobhan felt the power in the stone as they formed a circle around it._

_ "We gather to welcome Liam and Teagan as one into our circle" said Keeva _

_ Her voice rang out over all the people as Cian, the elder of the Air clan, lead Liam and Teagan to the sacred stone. He took Liam's hand and covered Teagan's hand in Liam's._

_ "Cheanglaíonn le chéile dhá, Mar sin, is féidir linn a bheith i gcónaí ar cheann." Said Cian_

_ "Sláinte chuig na fir agus go maire na mná go deo!" replied Siobhan and all of her race. Their voices floating over the couple like a shawl. The words were the common blessing on all those mated or marked. Yet, it felt new at each ceremony.  
_

_ Keeva came up to Liam and Teagan and put a wreath on each of their heads created with the leaves of the Alder tree and the Oak tree to symbolize the deep and strong roots that they were forging among their people._

_ Liam kissed Teagan and Siobhan felt the air quicken around them and encircle the couple. The air seemed to mix with fire as the couple's two elements wove themselves around each other. The crowd hushed as they watched the earth suck both elements into itself. Then the goddess' blessing hovered over the couple like the scent of the earth after a rain._

_ Teagan grinned at Liam and smiled meekly at Cian, "Welcome to the Air clan o' child of fire" said Cian as he kissed her cheeks_

_ The crowd cheered. Then several people pulled out bagpipes, cymbals, trumpets, and cornets. The whole of the houses of the Tuatha De Danann danced before their goddess and praised her name for the new marking._

Siobhan could not pinpoint why this memory seemed to haunt her. In her memory she remembered feeling at one with her people and equal to their rejoicing. She searched the memory anew to find the disquiet her soul had gathered.

"There" she said "He is watching me"

Siobhan had not noticed, but her subconscious felt it all the same, Bruce had been watching her the whole time during the ceremony. His eyes seemed to boil with need? Want? Desire? She shivered again but her heart was made up.

"I will not be marked by Bruce. I will resist" She repeated to herself

The memory sank back into the ocean but like a warning his eyes burned into her soul.

"I will resist" she said

Siobhan straightened her shoulders and watched the sunset on the beach of her mind. She let the warm colors flow through the rocky feelings of the day and smooth them clean. She felt a hand gently rub her shoulders and she knew. She knew Dana, the goddess of the earth, was letting her know that all was well.

She let her arms down as she ended her meditation. The candles still burned and the world had not changed. Yet, Siobhan felt changed.

"My mind has settled" she said to herself

As if on cue, all the candles blew out at once, the smoke creating a halo around Siobhan. She felt as if Dana was giving her one last reassurance.

"Thank you goddess" Siobhan with a bow

777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Irish/Gaelic Names, Words, Phrases, and their meaning:**

Lugnasad = A harvest festival on the first of August. The name is derived from Lugh, a great warrior & leader of the Tuatha De Danann

"Cheanglaíonn le chéile dhá, Mar sin, is féidir linn a bheith i gcónaí ar cheann" = "Joining together two so we can always be one"

"Sláinte chuig na fir agus go maire na mná go deo!" = Health to the men and may the women live forever!

**A Special Note: I do not speak Gaelic but I am working with several helpful internet sources, so please be gentle with me as I learn.**

Thank you to my faithful followers and to "Io's Torment" for the review. I extremely appreciated it and it gave me encouragement as I wrote this chapter. As always, please review, follow, and favorite!

Signed GottesBlume


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Spirit Meets Fire**

Siobhan was racing down the halls toward the cafeteria. She had been held up by her Science teacher, Mr. Medulla. He had spent some "extra" time explaining to her how to make a freeze ray. Siobhan shook her head as she ran. _When was she ever going to need to build one of those?_ She started to slow down her feet as she reached the cafeteria. She strolled across the room to the outdoor patio where she froze.

"What are doing just standing there?" asked Casey

Siobhan walked slowly to their designated green picnic table in mild confusion. Layla Williams and Warren Peace were sitting with Casey and Ashling. Siobhan felt like her tiny High School world had just blown its top off.

"Sorry" mumbled Siobhan to Casey as she sat down.

_"What are Layla and Warren doing here?"_ Siobhan sent mentally to Casey

Casey grinned, in what Siobhan assumed was amusement, and began to write in her notebook. Siobhan listened to Ashling talk about the girl's day out to Layla and ask if she wanted to go while Casey continued writing.

_"Layla noticed we had the same lunch today. She dragged Warren over. Apparently they don't share the same lunch with Will and some other friends she mentioned that they usually eat with. She asked if they could sit with us and we welcomed them. They are both lost ones so it seems best to befriend them and then tell them who they are. Layla can manipulate plants so Earth clan. Ashling is very happy. "_Wrote Casey

Siobhan quickly read Casey's explanation and smiled at the end. She was happy that Ashling had found someone to connect with and that they had found another lost one. Though she wasn't sure how they were going to tell them who they were. Her thoughts would have trailed down more mind trails if she didn't feel eyes burning into her. She turned and saw Warren glaring at her. She glared back in response.

"Do you have a problem Warren?" asked Siobhan

She suddenly felt crabby and in the mood to fight with someone. She continued to glare at him and daring him to give her an excuse.

"My problem is you didn't answer my question" said Warren

Siobhan had not realized that she had zoned out while reading Casey's note. Today, between Mr. Medulla and this weird lunch, was just not her day.

"Sorry" she bit off and continued, "What did you ask me?"

"How do you plan to win today's Save the Citizen?" re-asked Warren

"I don't plan to win" said Siobhan

"What? Are you doing it to make a statement? I would understand that." Said Layla

Warren didn't reply but his eyes seemed intense as he waited to hear more. Siobhan could swear she almost smelled fire from Warren. Casey and Ashling were not stunned as the other two were but then they were her kinsmen. She shrugged as she replied:"No statement, but it would simply be unfair for the other students."

"That sounds egoistical to me" said Warren

"That sounds egoistical to me" repeated Warren

Siobhan grinned at her use of her power. It had been so easy to slip into his thoughts and cause him to repeat himself. _"Too bad he had not been taught to guard his mind"_ thought Siobhan. The look of confusion and downright anger seemed to amuse Siobhan even more.

"That is kind of scary" said Layla

"Thus, I would rather lose then win" said Siobhan

"Don't ever do that again" Warren glared and growled at the same time

"Anyway, so Layla do you want to come to the girl's day out?" asked Ashling again. Siobhan appreciated Ashling's efforts at diverting the conversation.

"Yeah, it sounds fun. Did you say that you control plants, too?" asked Layla

"I do and also the earth" said Ashling

"The earth?" questioned Layla

"I will show you on Saturday" said Ashling

"OK, and Casey what are your powers?" asked Layla

"I control water in all of its forms" said Casey

"You mean ice, right?" asked Warren who's interest seemed piqued by Casey's reply

"Yes ice and when water becomes a gas" said Casey

"Mmph" was Warren's reply and his interest seemed lost as quickly as it was found.

Siobhan didn't much feel like adding to the conversation as it died down. She focused on eating and reviewing her mad Science textbook. _"Why am I doing this? When will I use 'mad science' as a Shaman? Maybe I like good grades?"_ thought Siobhan as she finished a paragraph on Magic Rings. _"They don't even know the half of that"_ continued Siobhan's thoughts.

"Hello, studious student" Casey said as she used her knuckles to tap on Siobhan's head

"What? "Asked Siobhan

"Layla just invited us and the boys to a study session tomorrow night" said Casey

"OK. "Said Siobhan

"Do you want to go?" asked Casey

"Yeah" said Siobhan

"Then save the studying for tomorrow" said Casey

Ashling and Layla seemed to find this exchange funny and they were letting out smirks and giggles. Warren was just glaring once again. Siobhan began to think he had a serious problem such as something stuck up his rear end.

"Is everyone ready for save the Citizen?" asked Siobhan as she closed her textbook

"I can't wait to see how you plan to lose" said Casey

"I could black out or purposely let someone hit me with their powers" said Siobhan

"I think Coach Boomer would call you out on that" said Layla

"He does seem to be stickler" said Casey

"I will figure something out" said Siobhan

777777777777777777777

As it turned out Siobhan and Allen were pitted against Casey and some guy named John. Siobhan felt much more relaxed about faking a lost with Casey. She knew Casey would play along.

"I will take Casey" said Siobhan

"She is your friend, right?" asked Allen

"Yeah, so I know her weak spots. It will be fine" reassured Siobhan

"OK, do you know what powers John has?" asked Allen

"Mmmm, I think he shape-shifts" Siobhan said. She remembered Crystal telling her about other freshmen who also shaped shifted. She thought she recalled John's name coming up.

Allen didn't seem to know for sure either and they talked mostly strategy while waiting for Casey and John to come out of the locker rooms.

John and Casey entered the arena with confident strides. Casey walked toward Siobhan and grinned as water began to spurt up from the ground and twist toward Siobhan. She used her telekinesis to block the water and started pushing the water back toward Casey.

_"Make a small water sprout behind me and keep it small before you attack. It will seem real and I can gracefully lose"_ Said Siobhan into Casey's mind

A small trickle of water began to trail behind Siobhan. She felt it drawing closer but chose to ignore it. Instead, she focused on trying to trap Casey into a telekinetic box, as she had done with Warren.

The water slowly grew into a swirling tunnel then came crashing down on Siobhan. Her shocked expression, she hoped, didn't seem too practiced. She pretended to be knocked out and using her telepathy she sensed that Casey used her water powers to rescue the dummy while John, who did have shape shifting abilities, sat on Allen in a tiger form.

"Heroes Win" yelled out Mr. Boomer with his powers. Siobhan acted as though Mr. Boomer's extra loud voice had woken her up. She held her ears and shook her head trying to pretend to be affected by the aftershock of the battle.

"Sorry, Allen" Siobhan said as they exited the arena

"It's OK. We can't win them all, right?" Said Allen

"Right" said Siobhan

She soon lost Allen, Casey, and John in the crowd. It seemed that everyone was in a hurry to get home today. _"It isn't even Friday, yet"_ thought Siobhan. She mildly shook her head in amusement, but what could she say, she wanted very much to be home, too. She felt like she was pretending to be some one she wasn't in school but at home, she was free.

"Well, that was interesting" said Warren as he caught up with Siobhan.

"Interesting, how?" asked Siobhan

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you" said Warren

"It worked didn't it?" asked Siobhan

"Yes, it did the trick. Speaking of tricks, do you remember the day we met?" asked Warren

Siobhan's heart plummeted in her chest as she answered, "Yes, I remember"

"What happened when you squeezed my hand?" asked Warren

"I hiccuped" Siobhan lied quickly

"Is that all?" asked Warren

Siobhan sensed that Warren's eyes squinted in suspicion. She hoped to lead his thoughts off this path, but how?

"What else do you think happened?" asked Siobhan with what she hoped sounded like curiosity.

"Nothing" said Warren

"Hey, I was looking for you" Casey said to Siobhan, "Hi Warren", she added as an afterthought

"That was fun, wasn't it?" continued Casey

"It was different. I usually win against you" said Siobhan

"That is only because I let you" pouted Casey

"You usually win?" questioned Warren

"At home we train with our other friends" said Casey

Siobhan knew she should add something. She knew Casey was slowly giving Warren information to get him interested and to slowly let him know who he was. However, their earlier conversation seemed to make her feel guilty and yet her cheeks were burning. It almost felt like she was blushing. _"What is going on with me?"_ wondered Siobhan

"So, let me get this straight, in your trailer park there is a field and the adults don't think it is crazy to let a bunch of teenagers attack each other with various elemental powers in this field?" asked Warren

It sounded like Casey had given Warren a run-down of their usual training sessions while she had been trailing around in her head.

"The adults encourage us to learn how to properly use our powers" said Casey

"That is the most unusual thing I have ever heard" said Warren

"I am sure she didn't give you all the details. Did she mention that pretty much everyone in the trailer park has powers? That these training sessions are monitored for fair play and such?" asked Siobhan

"No, she didn't mention those things at all" said Warren

"Well, you need to leave some mystery to life" said Casey

"I don't mind mysteries, as long as I evidently solve them" said Warren and Siobhan could have sworn he was talking about her.

"Well then Sherlock, one mystery solved. Hey, I need to go my locker" said Casey, turning to Siobhan she added, "I will meet you at the bus".

Siobhan nodded her head toward her best friend and turned to go toward her locker, as well. The crowds were thinning and she didn't want to keep the bus waiting too long. She almost hummed to herself before she realized Warren had not left her side.

"Are you going to come with me to my locker?" she asked

"Why not?" said Warren

She was mystified but decided to pretend that Warren was acting like her personal body guard. He certainly did have a way of parting the crowd. With Warren, it didn't take her long to reach her locker. _"Good ole' number 465"_ thought Siobhan as she slowly began to twist her lock. She was still getting the hang of how to use a locker. Casey had showed her twice how to do it. She felt like an idiot but it was just difficult for her. She sighed in victory as she opened her locker and placed her books inside. She grabbed her English book remembering that she hadn't finished the reading for the next day. Closing her locker and slinging her bag over her shoulder Siobhan turned toward Warren, who had simply stood and watched her.

"Well, goodbye. See you tomorrow, I guess" said Siobhan

"Actually, I was going to walk you to your bus" said Warren

"Really? Is that necessary?" asked Siobhan

"Probably not" Said Warren

Siobhan didn't know what to make of that and hoped Warren would decide to leave. She turned around and started walking quickly to her bus. She was hoping to speed walk and lose him. She even zig-zagged and went around a couple people in an attempt to lose Warren. She noticed Warren was keeping pace with her and this made her uneasy.

"What do you want?" asked Siobhan

"You lied" said Warren

"What? When?" said Siobhan

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you" said Warren repeating his words from earlier

"This is one mystery that you are not solving today Sherlock" said Siobhan

She couldn't believe he had noticed and called her out. Somehow, it made her very pissed off. She stomped out of the school and down the steps toward her bus. Warren was no longer behind her and for that she was grateful.

77777777777777777777777777777777

_I am sorry for the delay in updating. The past week and this week too has been super busy for me. I just found out I am pregnant with my second child. It h_as _been very exciting around my home lately! Also, I am sorry it is a short chapter_! _I will work on a longer chapter for next time, till then_ _R&R! _

_~ GottesBlume_

_P.S. __**ReadingLily**__, I have also had the same thought. But, for now, I am keeping in the fanfiction arena. Thanks for the compliment!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Friday Night Study Group**

The carpet was the type of carpet that made you want to run your hands through it or lean down and press your cheeks to it. It reminded Siobhan of soft summer grass under her favorite Oak trees in her favorite park. Blissfully, she was running around inside her head instead of focusing on her math homework. She thought about what books she might want to read this weekend and she wondered how the girl day would go tomorrow. Her thoughts even drifted to earlier in the day.

_She had found that Warren, Will, and Layla had returned to her group's lunch spot. They had even brought three strangers with them. Siobhan quickly assumed these were the missing friends from yesterday. She was first introduced to the really tall one that reminded Siobhan of a human highlighter. His name was Zach. Then, she was introduced to the shorter male who said his name was Ethan. The only one left was a punk looking girl with purple hair pulled up in sloppy pig tails. Her name was Magenta. _

_"Your powers are pretty amazing. Layla told us about how you made Warren repeat himself" said Magenta_

_ Siobhan saw Warren look up from his book and glare at her. Magenta seemed like she had a good laugh at Warren's expense. _

_ "Well, thanks" said Siobhan_

_ "Too bad you didn't win your second save the citizen match" said Zach_

_ Siobhan watched as Magenta punched Zach in the shoulder and said, "Don't pay him any mind"_

_ "It's OK. You can't win every time" said Siobhan_

_ "Yeah, especially when you were pitted against the all amazing, ME" said Casey_

_ "Sure, sure" said Siobhan with a slight eye roll_

_ "What you don't think I'm amazing?" half pouted Casey_

_ "Oh please! It's not that. She just knows it was luck and not amazingness that won the day for you Casey girl" said Colin_

_ Siobhan shook her head as Colin and Casey proceeded to have a mock battle with words. She tended to stay out of these aggressive flirting games between her two friends. Instead, she sneaked a glance at Warren._

_ Since their 'battle of the wills' yesterday, she had not talked to him. It wasn't really on purpose but she didn't feel like talking to him even if she had seen him earlier than lunch. She hoped he would just let it drop. Why did he even care that she lied?_

_ "Everyone knows that humans are composed of 90% water, so I could take over another human's body movements, if I wanted to" said Casey_

_ "Ha! I've seen you in the practice ring and you haven't mastered that yet" said Colin_

_ "Well, one day I will" said Casey_

_ The only thing missing thought Siobhan was the phrase, 'then you will be sorry'. She almost laughed at her two friends. She hoped they would realize SOON that they liked each other._

_ "I didn't know that Hydrokinesis could be that powerful" said Layla_

_ "That is why I'm amazing! But, seriously, it takes a lot of hard work to get to that level of control" said Casey_

_ "And you don't have enough control" rubbed in Colin_

_ "Oh, snuff it" said Casey _

_ "'Snuff it'?" asked Will_

_ "It is from my favorite book and basically it means shut up" said Casey_

_ "I guess you were told" said Zach to Colin_

_ "'Burned' is another word for it" said Donald_

_ "Not helping, brother" said Colin_

_ "Are brothers supposed to be helpful? If so, please tell my brothers that" said Siobhan_

_ "You have brothers?" asked Layla_

_ "Yes, twin brothers in fact" said Siobhan_

_ "My cousin just gave birth to twins" said Blanche, who had been quiet up till now. Siobhan wondered if she was getting over her "Will" obsession and "hate-Layla" mentality._

_ From there, the group started to drift off into one topic than another like rabbits jumping into their holes. Siobhan mildly paid attention as she consumed her lunch. She noticed that the Tuatha De Danann youths were mixing in well with what Blanche described as the "Super-Supers" group, since they had saved the school last year. She also noticed that Warren had not looked up from his book since Magenta's reference to previously ._

_ "What should I do if he brings it up again?" wondered Siobhan_

_ "Are you OK?" asked Ashling_

_ Siobhan should have known Ashling would pick up on her anxiety. She was more grounded being of the earth clan and thus more sensitive. _

_ "I'm fine, sort of. I am worried about if Warren will try to bring up what happened yesterday" whispered Siobhan_

_ "Why don't you just tell him you had a vision" said Ashling_

_ "I don't think that is a good idea" said Siobhan_

_ "Because he was in the vision?" asked Ashling_

_ "Yes, exactly" said Siobhan_

_ "I am sure that it would be OK. Maybe at the study group tonight you can tell him the truth" said Ashling_

_ "Wait, study group?" asked Siobhan_

_ "Yeah, did you forget about it?" asked Ashling_

_ "I guess I did" said Siobhan_

_ "Well, we are all meeting up at Will's house around four. The plan is to study, eat some pizza, and then watch a movie" said Ashling_

_ "A movie? Ugh" said Siobhan_

_ "I know, but it's their tradition" said Ashling_

The memory trailed off and left Siobhan back in the present. She was sitting on her stomach against the plush carpet. Her math textbook and homework were laid before her. She desperately wished a fiction book was there instead. She sighed and sat up.

"Is your math homework giving you some problems?" asked Layla

"Yep. I am stuck on these two problems" said Siobhan pointing out the villains

"Me, too!" piped in Donald

He had been on his knees using the coffee table like a desk but now he scooted closer to her and Layla.

"Well, if you simplify it like so, then you should be able to see how to solve it" said Layla

"Thanks" said Siobhan and Donald in unison

The other atrocious math problems decided to unweave themselves nicely for Siobhan and surprisingly she found herself finished with all of her math homework. It was with a huge amount of glee that Siobhan stuffed her math book back into her bag. However, the next subject was equally daunting as math.

Siobhan decided to breathe a bit before she allowed herself to even think the words, 'mad science'. She dragged in a big breath of air and then slowly released it. She felt her pulse slow down and her mind seemed to center with each breath. It was a trick her Maimeo had taught her.

She glanced around the room at the others. She noticed that Colin and Casey were both going over their mad science homework. She unhappily pushed her stuff closer to Casey. She passed Warren on her way across the room. He was sitting against the couch with what looked to be his English textbook. He didn't even look up at her. That is the way it had been all day: her feeling awkward and guilty while Warren ignored she existed.

"To tell him or not to tell him" said Siobhan once she reached Casey and Colin's little study circle

"Are you still debating that?" asked Casey

"Well, it is a really big decision for me" said Siobhan

She had never shared one of her visions outside of those within her race, who knew who and what she was. Warren was a perfect stranger and she wasn't sure she wanted him to know she had visions and especially visions with him in them.

"He is a lost one and thus one of our brethren. So, it's not like he is technically a stranger" said Casey

"Technically" replied Siobhan

"You know if you two would focus on mad science and help me to study, we might all be finished with our science assignment" said Colin

"I am not very good with mad science" said Siobhan

"Well, Casey and I are fairly decent at it, so we would be able to help you. Assuming that you two were able to get your heads in the game" said Colin

"Girls will always be able to 'get their heads in the game' better than guys" said Casey

"Now children, let's not start a fight. Mad science, remember?" said Siobhan using her sternest 'mom' voice

777777777777777777777777777777

The world was filled with zombies and there were rules to follow. Siobhan was laughing as rule number one popped up on the screen in bold white letters: "Cardo".

"I can't believe you've never seen this movie" said Zach

"None of us have" said Siobhan

Casey, Ashling, Donald, and Colin all nodded their heads as they watched a red curly haired actor being chased by a zombie.

"Why not?" asked Zach

"None of our families owns a T.V for starters" said Siobhan

This seemed to draw the attention of everyone. Warren, Will, Layla, Ethan, Magenta, and Zach stared wide eyed at Siobhan, Casey, Ashling, Donald, and Colin

"What? Why?" asked Zach

"Are you joking?" asked Magenta

"No, not a joke. Our families believe that there are better things than T.V." said Siobhan She didn't truly lie but it certainly wasn't the whole truth. Since her people, the Tuatha De Danann, were elementals they found that having too much technology or even metal around interfered with their natural abilities to connect to their elements. Siobhan's Maimeo had explained that this was how the legend came about that her people could not touch Iron.

"Better than T.V.?" questioned Will

"There is hiking, biking, sparing, rock climbing, etc." said Donald

"What do you do if it rains?" asked Ethan

"We read, build models, paint, crochet, sew, talk to friends and families, play with our siblings, etc." said Colin

"If we have little siblings to play with, some of us have siblings who try to steal their slice of Pizza" said Donald glaring at his brother, Colin

"What?" asked Colin

"Don't even try to act innocent" said Donald

"Hey, you two stop it. There was plenty of Pizza. Sides, I am curious to hear more about this 'no T.V.' policy" said Layla

"Yeah, aren't you guys upset about this lack of T.V.? I mean you guys don't seem to dislike T.V." said Zach

"No, we aren't upset. T.V. is ok, but since this is how it has been all our lives, we don't feel that we are missing anything" said Siobhan

"Yeah. The way I see it movies are nice every once in a while, but it isn't what I would call my main way of relaxing" added Casey

"That is strange" said Zach

Siobhan almost laughed but held it in. She thought that Zach's world was strange and hers was normal. Their world was broken into tiny shards of socialization. Her world was filled with harmony and balance. She was always connected to her people, to the earth, and to her goddess.

"Hey would you guys like some popcorn?" asked Will

"Yes please" said Siobhan

"Oh yeah!" said Donald, Colin, and Zach together

"Yes, thank you" said Layla

The rest of the group either nodded their heads or voiced their equal agreement that popcorn was delightful. Will's gracious call to act as a proper host at that moment veered everyone from questioning Siobhan and her friends about their T.V-less lifestyle. With that awkward business over, Siobhan returned to the "Warren Problem".

_"Should I tell him? Will he think I am trying to flirt with him? Will he just think I am lying more? Will he think I am some freak? _Wondered Siobhan as she vainly tried to re-focus on the movie.

Siobhan watched as the timid red-haired youth held out his thumb. The other individual, who previously had a gun aimed at the main character, lowered his weapon_. _

Will walked back in with two big bowls of popcorn. He handed one to Layla and another to Siobhan. Then he sat back on the couch next to Layla. Will, Layla, Ashling, and Ethan were sitting on the couch. Siobhan, Zach, and Magenta were on the floor just by the couch and Donald, Colin, Casey, and Warren were sitting closer to the T.V.

Siobhan remembered how pissed off she had been yesterday when Warren had called her out on her lie. It bugged her that he had noticed. She had thought he was some arrogant asshole who just glared at people. It turned out he was an observer. _"Bad luck for me"_ thought Siobhan, _"but what to do about it now?"_

She wrestled with her thoughts as the characters in the movie were ambushed twice by the same two wily girls. She was vaguely amused by this but overall her thoughts were stuck on Warren.

Casey leaned over toward Siobhan's ear and whispered, "If you are wrestling this much with this issue then maybe you should just forget it for now".

Siobhan felt like a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders. She didn't have to make a decision now. She could let it go and let the goddess take care of it. She wanted to jump up and do a dance. But, she knew it would only make everyone question her and she didn't want to explain. Instead, she grabbed Casey's hand and squeezed it.

_"Thanks so much my friend"_ Siobhan sent mentally to Casey

She now felt that she could really watch the movie and get into now. Ashling smiled over at her and she knew Ashling must have felt the happy and peaceful waves coming off of her versus the anxious ones before. Casey had squeezed her hand back as if to say, "your welcome".

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Siobhan thought it was so kind of Will's parents to drop her and her friends off at the Trailer park. They had been willing to ride the bus but a ride is always nicer. They had answered politely as the Commander and Jet stream had asked them about school and how they liked the new classification system.

"That was fun" said Casey

"It beats doing homework by yourself" said Siobhan

"The movie wasn't too bad" said Ashling

"We liked it" chimed in Colin

"Course you guys liked it" said Casey

"We are guys" said Donald

"Yep, blood and guts here we come" said Colin

The three girls just rolled their eyes and continued walking. It wasn't long in fact till Siobhan was the only one left. Her home wasn't down one of the lanes like the rest of her friends. Her home was closer to the sacred pillar than any other of the trailers.

"Hi, my girl" said Bruce appearing out of the shadows

"I'm not your girl" said Siobhan

"Not yet" said Bruce

"Please go away" said Siobhan

"You haven't even heard why I waited for you" said Bruce

"Maybe I don't want to know. Maybe I simply assumed you were being creepy" said Siobhan

"That hurts my feelings. I wouldn't never be creepy." said Bruce

Siobhan was hoping if his feelings were really hurt that he would then leave her alone. However, as her luck would have it, he wasn't that choked up about it and he continued to walk with her.

"Ok, so why were you waiting for me?" asked Siobhan

"I wanted to ask you out on a date" said Bruce

"No" said Siobhan

"You didn't even think about it" said Bruce

"I didn't have to" said Siobhan

She had reached the door to her home and again hoped that Bruce would take this as a hint to leave.

"You shouldn't be so quick to reject" said Bruce

He trailed his fingers across her cheeks in what Siobhan assumed he meant as a sweet gesture. It only made her remember when they had been younger. She had been eight and he had been ten. Bruce had just discovered his abilities and he had killed a cat. He seemed proud of himself and he had stroked the cat's face just as he was stroking hers. She shivered at the memory.

"The thing is you will be mine so you should re-think your no" said Bruce

"I will never be yours" said Siobhan

"We will see about that" said Bruce as he walked away

She couldn't believe his arrogance. She couldn't believe how much she hated him.

"_Please goddess, don't let me end up with him"_ she prayed before she entered her house.

"Sio-be"

"Sio-be" called out Ailbe and Ailill as they raced to the door

"Don't make me fall" Siobhan laughed as her twin brothers attached themselves to each of her legs

"Boys, calm down and let Siobhan come inside" said Siobhan's Dadai

Her brother's released their hold on her legs and walked with her into the living room. "Mamai and Dadai have some good news" said the twins in unison

"What news?" asked Siobhan

"You are going to be a big sister again" said Siobhan's Mamai

"That's awesome" said Siobhan

She gave her Mamai and Dadai a hug and turned to her brothers, "You guys are going to be big brothers!"

"We will teach our baby brother all he needs to know" said Ailbe

"Who says it won't be a girl?" asked Siobhan

"Because we want a boy" said Ailill

"I didn't know that was how it worked" teased Siobhan

"Well, that is how it should work" said Ailbe

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Read, Review, favorite, & follow

Thanks!

~GottesBlume


End file.
